FA00090
//April 13// 今日は一人で買いだしに出た。 Today I'm going to go shopping by myself. 昨日部屋に帰ってから、買い残しがいっぱい あることに気づいたからだ。 There's a lot of things left that I forgot to get from yesterday. 便座カバー、ー、替えの枕カバー、ー、トイレ の消臭剤、台ふきん、ハンガーなどなど。 A toilet seat cover, another pillow cover, a bathroom air freshener, a clothes rack, and so on. 実家では当たり前にあったものも、こでは自分 で買わなければいけないのだ。 These are all things I took for granted living in my parent's home, but living on my own, I've got to go buy them myself. 親のありがたみを、妙なところで実感してし まった。 I realize the value of the upbringing my parents gave me in strange places. 俺は今、猛烈に所帯じみている。 For right now, I just need to do some serious housekeeping. 【征一郎】「支倉、ちょうどいところに」 Seiichirou: Hasekura, good timing. 【孝 平】「あ、東儀先輩」 Kouhei: Ah, Tougi-senpai. 【征一郎】「買い物か？」？」 Seiichirou: Coming back from shopping? 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: Yes... 両手の買い物袋を見せる。 I've got shopping bags in both hands. 【征一郎】「頼みたいことがあるんだが、時間はあるか？」？」 Seiichirou: I've got a favor to ask you, is now a good time? 【孝平】「大丈夫ですよ」 Kouhei: Sure. 【征一郎】「これを白に届けてくれないか？」？」 Seiichirou: Can you deliver this to Shiro? 手渡されたのは、『菓子舗さゝき』と銘の入った紙袋だった。 He's holding a bag with the words 'Sasaki Pastry Shop' across the front of it. 【孝平】「和菓子ですか？」？」 Kouhei: Pastry shop? 【征一郎】「ああ。今日は礼拝堂で重労働が あるらしくてな。差し入れだ」 Seiichiro: Yes. They're doing some hard work down at the chapel. I'm sending them refreshments. 【孝 平】「直接渡した方が喜ぶんじゃ」 Kouhei: Wouldn't you rather have their thanks firsthand? 【征一郎】「急な会議が入ってしまってな」 Seiichiro: Unfortunately, I have an urgent meeting to attend. 【孝平】「なるほど。部屋に荷物を置いてから でいですか？」？」 Kouhei: I see. Can I put my bags in my dorm before delivering the pastry? 【征一郎】「もちろん。では、頼んだ」 Seiichiro: Of course. Well then, I'll leave it to you. 俺に紙袋を握らせ、東儀先輩は去っていった。 Pushing the paper bag into my hands, Tougi-senpai leaves. ほんと妹思いのお兄さんだ。 He really is looking out for his younger sister. 日が傾き、気温 が下がり始めていた。 This late in the day, it's getting colder quickly. 先を急ぐ。 I should hurry. 長い西日に照らし出される礼拝堂。 The chapel is outlined in the long rays of the setting sun. 光の加減だろう、壁面がまだら模様に黒ずんで 見えた。 Light filters through the windows and shadows darken the patterned walls. 病気の肝臓みたいな色だ。 It makes them the color of diseased liver. ぎゃぎゃぎゃっ！ *caw caw caw* 周囲 の森から、カラスが耳障りな声ともに飛び去った。 From the forest all around me, ravens give an earsplitting screech as they take wing. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... ちょっと気味が悪い。 Creepy. 木製のドアが派手にきしむ。 The wooden door creeks loudly. むっとした空気が鼻腔から肺に流れ込んでく る。 I breathe the stale air down into my lungs. 【孝平】「白ちゃん、いる？」？」 Kouhei: Shiro-chan, are you here? 声 が天井や床に乱反射する。 My voice echoes strangely off the ceiling and alcoves. …。…。 ... 返事はない。 No reply. 【孝平】「白ちゃん？」？」 Kouhei: Shiro-chan? もう一度呼ぶ。 I try calling again. 【孝平】「？」？」 Kouhei: ? 誰だ？ Who is it? 白ちゃんか？ Shiro-chan? 一歩踏み出したそのとき、 I take a single step inside. 【声】 「っ……ぁ……ぅ…」…」 A Voice: Uh.... ahh... eh.... 喉から絞り出されたような、嗚咽めいた声。 There's a voice, desperately trying to escape a squeezed throat. すぐに人の声だとわからなかった。 It's not someone's voice that I know. 【声】「く、あぁぅ……ぁ……ぅ…」…」 A Voice: Ku... ahhh... ahaa... 無 意識に身体がこわばった。 My body stiffens unconsciously. よくないことが起こっている。 Something bad is happening. そう直感できる声だった。 That's what my instinct is telling me. 【孝平】「白……ちゃん？」？」 Kouhei: Shiro... chan? 返事は…… No... ない。 ... reply. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 手にじっとりと汗がにじむ。 My hands are sweating. 進むか、 Should I go farther in? 進まざるべきか…… No, I must continue... 一歩踏 み出す。 I take another step. じ りじりと、頭の芯が焦げるような緊張。 The tension shakes me to the very core. 一歩ごとに、驚くほど体力を奪われる。 A few steps later, all of my strength is drained away. 心臓は早鐘のようで、脈動のたび頭に鈍痛が走った。 My heart is beating like the wings of a humming bird, synchronized with a dull, pulsing headache as blood reaches my brain. 【声】「うぁっ、ああっ……ぁ…」…」 A Voice: Uwaa... aahh... aah! 声 が、ひときわ高く上がった。 The voice gets louder. 目を、やる。 I force my eyes to see what's in front of me. 礼拝堂の隅で、男女が 立ったま抱き合っていた。 In the isle of the chapel, a male stands there, embracing a female. いや、抱き合っているにしては奇妙だ。 No, not quite embracing her... restraining her. 細い腰を抱かれた女は、背筋から首までを弓のように反らしている。 With his hands on her slender hips, her back is arched like a bow. ほぼ天井を向いた口が、何か言葉を発しようと しているのか、パクパクしていた。 With her head lolled back and facing the ceiling, her mouth flaps open and closed silently as though she's trying to say something. まるで酸欠の金魚みたいだ。 She looks like a goldfish out of water. そして、男は女の首筋に顔をうずめていた。 And the male has his face pressed against the nape of her neck. カップルなのか。 Maybe they're just lovers? 【女子生徒】「ぅぁ……か……ぁ…」…」 Female Student: Uuaaa... aaaaaa... aaahh... そんな考えを、女の呻き声が吹き飛ばす。 Upon hearing another tortured moan from the girl's mouth dispels any hopes of that. 違う。 No. なら、あんな声は出ない。 If they were a couple, she would not use such a voice. 恐怖が染みこんだ声。 It's a voice filled with terror. 命が剥き出しになった声。 The voice of life being stripped away. じゃあ何が。 What what... 何が行われてるんだ。 What should I do? ごきゅり *gulp* 唐突 に、男の喉が鳴った。 ... is the sound coming from the male's throat. ごきゅっ、 *gulp* ぎゅ くっ、 *gulp* 【女 子生徒】「ぁ……ぁ……ぁ…」…」 Female Student: Ah.... aaah.... ah.... 女の声が細く途切れる。 The girl's voice stops. 手からこぼれ落ち る砂を見るような、喪失感に満ちた声。 In it's last moments, the voice convey a sense of loss, like watching fine sand slowly slip between your fingers despite your best efforts. 女が動きを止める。 The girl's movements stop. 何が起きているんだ？ What is happening? わからない。 I don't understand. わからないが…… I don't understand, but... 止めなくちゃダメ だ！ I have to stop it! 【孝平】「お いっ！」！」 Kouhei: Hey! 口から出たのは、ガサ ついた声だった。 I say in an angry voice. 男が動きを止める。 The male stops for a moment. 【男】「……おや？」？」 Male: Oh? ふわっと、髪がなびいた。 His hair flutters lazily. 【孝平】 「！」！」 Kouhei: !! 今ごろ気づいた。 I just now realize it. この男、見たことがあ る。 I've seen him before. 【男】 「おやおやおやおやおや？」？」 Male: Ohhhhhhh~? こっち を見た。 He looks at me. 【伊織】「支倉君 じゃないか」 Iori: If it isn't Hasekura-kun. 白磁の顔に、切り傷のような口がぱっくりと開く。 On his porcelain white face, his bloody lips look more like a gash. 彼は笑ったのだ。 He smiles. 唇の端から、赤いものがしたり落ちた。 Those lips are stained with red, dripping liquid. 口の中から…… Blood is overflowing... 血が溢れている。 ... out of his mouth. 【孝平】「……か……かい、ちょう？」？」 Kouhei: P... pres... ident? 口からこぼれた ものが、胸元に見えるシャツを赤く染めていく。 The overflowing blood drips down his mouth onto his shirt, staining it a crimson red. 血液。 Blood. 間違いなく血液だ。 That's undeniably blood. 【伊織】「見られてしまったね」 Iori: You've seen me now, haven't you. 涼やかな声は、目の前の光景とギャップがありすぎる。 ... he says in an unconcerned voice, a voice that's far too removed from the spectacle before my eyes. ふ と目をやると、女の首筋には赤いラインが２本走っていた。 There are two red puncture wounds on the girl's neck, with red lines running down from them. 首にうがたれた赤黒い穴からこぼれるように、 赤い筋が。 From the deep punctures in the girls neck, I catch a glimpse of bloody muscle and sinew. 【孝平】「な、 なにをして…」…」 Kouhei: Wh... what are you doing? 問いかけにもならない。 I can't help but ask. ただ、声を絞り出すのでやっとだ。 My voice sounds all strangled when it leaves my throat. 【伊織】「見てわからないのかい？」？」 Iori: You can't tell just by looking? わからない。 No way. 知ってはいけない。 There's no way. それは少なくとも、正常な人間の行為ではない。 There's no way this is something a normal human being would do. どんどん状況を理解しようとする頭が憎らしい。 Slowly becoming aware of what's going on, my mind fills with ominous thoughts. 【伊織】「教えてあげるよ」 Iori: I'll explain it to you. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【伊織】「食事だ」 Iori: This is my dinner. 【孝平】 「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 一歩、後ずさる。 I take a step backwards. それで、 歯止めがきかなくなった。 And then, I can't stop myself from running. 【孝平】「はぁ、はぁ、はぁ」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... haa... 胸が、自分のものではないように激しく上下し ていた。 My chest is heaving as though its about to burst. 汗が次々と顔を滑り落ち、首や胸をべっとりと濡らしていく。 Sweat is running down my face like crazy, and my neck and chest are both soaked. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ……ごほっご ほっ！」！」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... *cough cough* むせかえり、床にうずくまる。 Choking convulsively, I cower in the corner of my room. 【孝 平】「ごほっ、ごほごほっ……はぁ……はぁ」 Kouhei: *cough cough cough* ... haa... haa... 水だ…。…。 Water... 水がほしい。 I need water. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ…」…」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... 水 Water. 水 Water. 水 Water. 狂ったように水をかぶった。 I dump the rest of the glass over myself. 頭も、 On my head... 顔も、 ... my face... 上着がぐしょぐしょになっても、水をかぶり続ける。 My school uniform coat gets soaked, but I keep pouring. だが、網膜にこびりついた赤が消えない。 I can't wash the visions of all the blood I've seen out of my head. 少しでも油断すると、赤の残滓はぐにゃりと姿 を変え── Unexpectedly, the visions of red twist themselves into odd shapes. 頭を激しく振る。 I shake my head violently. 消えやし ない。 It won't go away. 【孝平】 「くっ！」！」 Kouhei: Kuu!!! 窓の外に目をや る。 I look out the window. 夜の気 配が混じった夕焼けは、破裂した血腫のようで吐き気を催させる。 Looking out at the night as it creeps in and consumes the last vestiges of sunlight, I'm overwhelmed by a flood of nausea. どこを見ても逃 れられない。 No matter where I look, I can't escape. 妙な無力感にとらわれ、俺はベッドに倒れ込んだ。 With a strange sense of helplessness, I collapse onto my bed. もうい。 Fine. 全部忘れるんだ。 I'm just going to forget everything. 考えるな、 I don't want to think about it. 思い出す な、 I don't want to remember it. 見たこと聞いたこと感じたこと、 Everything I saw, everything I heard, everything I felt. 片っ端から放りだしてしまえばい── Every single little bit down to the tiniest detail, I let it go. //April 14// 眠 ったのはいつだ ったか── How long have I been asleep? 目が覚めたのはいつだ ったか── When did I awaken? ずっと泥の中にいたような気がする。 I feel like my mind has been stuck in mud all night. 何度かドアがノックされたり、携帯が鳴ったりしたが、動けなかった。 No matter how many times people knocked on my door or how many times my cellphone rang, I never moved. ピピ ピピッ *alarm clock ringing* が んっ *smash* 殴り 飛ばした目覚まし時計は、床で弾み、壁にぶつかった。 I knock the alarm clock with my hand, sending it rebounding off the floor into the nearby wall. 止まらない。 It won't stop. うるせえな…… So annoying... ベッドを降り時計を止める。 I get out of bed and turn it off. ベッ ドに目をやると、嵐の後のような惨状。 My bed looks like the aftermath of a natural disaster. しわく ちゃのシーツに、ずれたマット。 My sheets are completely destroyed, and there are wet stains on the covers... 枕には逆流 した胃液まである。 I definately threw up a little on my pillow case. 替えの枕カバー、買っておいてよかった。 I should probably buy a new one now. ……とまあ、 ... So, yeah. そのくらいのことは考えられるようになった。 I'm going to start thinking about those dark things again if I'm not careful. ともかくシャワーを浴びよう。 I should go take a shower. 身体がべたべた だ 。 My body is all gross and covered in sweat. 冷たいシャワーを浴びて、気づいたことがある。 Taking a shower makes me feel alive again. 今日は平日だ 。 Today is a weekday. つまり授業がある。 Which means I have classes. 行くか、行か ないか── To go, or not to go. That is the question. 行こう、と思う。 I guess I'll go. 一刻も早く日常に身を投じたかった。 I need to throw myself into normal activities again as quickly as possible. 日常で、ふざけた記憶を洗い流すんだ 。 The patterns of a normal day will wash away my screwed up memories. 「よしっ」 Kouhei: Okay, let's do this. 気合いを入れ て、制服に袖を通す。 Thus motivating myself, I put on my school uniform. 髪を整え、 I comb my hair... 歯を磨き、 Brush my teeth... カバンを握る。 Take my bag... そして、ドアの前に立った。 And stand in front of the door. ここを出 たら、何があるかわからない。 I don't know what's out there. いきなり、会長に遭遇するかもしれない。 I might even have a sudden encounter with Iori. そしたら…… If that happens... 無意識に、首筋を手で押さえていた Unconsciously, my hand goes to the nape of my neck. 唾液に濡れた白い首筋── The white skin of her neck... 確かに走る２本の赤い筋── Clearly marked by two red holes vivid against the pale light of the moon... 嫌な想像を頭から追い出す。 I try to drive out those unpleasant imaginings before they progress any further. バカらしい。 It's idiotic. そんなことあるわけない。 How could any of that be true? 礼拝堂で、 会長が人の血を吸っていた？ The student council president was feeding on human blood inside the school chapel? 冗談だ ろ？ It must have been some sort of prank. 味噌汁で顔洗って出直したほうがいい。 The president loves to mess with me. ほんと笑えない。 I can't really laugh though. これっぽっちも。 I can't laugh at all. 「おはよう」 Haruna: Good morning. いつもより明るく挨拶する。 An even more cheerful than usual greeting. 「よ かった。ちゃんと来た」 Haruna: I'm happy to see that you came. 「ほんとだ 」 Tsukasa: Indeed. 「どうした？」 Kouhei: What's wrong? 「お茶会しようと思って電話したんだ けど、ぜんぜん出ないし、ノックしても返事がないから心配してたの」 Haruna: We called you because we thought we might do another tea party, but you didn't pick up, and you didn't answer when we knocked either, so I started to get really worried. 「あー、 ごめん、爆睡してた」 Kouhei: Ah, sorry. I completely crashed last night. 「もー」 Haruna: Mou~ 呆れたように笑う陽菜。 Oddly enough, she says it with a smile. 「ま、無事でなにより」 Tsukasa: Well... the most important thing is that you're safe. ぼそっと言う司。 Tsukasa murmers. 「ほんと、ごめんな」 Kouhei: I'm really sorry. 苦笑いを返す。 I get a bittersweet smile in return. そう。 I see. 俺が触れたかったのは、こんな空気だ 。 I'm really touched by their concern. あ と数日もすれば、昨夜の記憶など洗い流してくれるはずだ 。 In a few days, that bad memory should be washed away... 何 事もなかったように。 ... into nothing. 「今 度のお茶会、お菓子は俺が持つよ」 Kouhei: Next tea party, I'll bring the snacks. いいよいいよ、 そんな気をつかわなくても」 Haruna: It's okay its okay, you don't have to go that far. 「気持ちだからさ」 Kouhei: I just feel like it, that's all. 人間、生きていれば嫌なこともある。 There will always be disagreeable things in your life, that's just part of human existence. だ がそれを、後生大事に抱えて生きてく必要がどこにあめくり取ったカレンダーといっしょに捨ててしまえばいい That's why it's good to turn over a new page of a calendar and toss all that old stuff away. そう、これでいい。 Yes, this is what I want. 何事もなく、放課後 を迎えた。 I make it to the end of classes without incident. あ とは寮に帰れば、一日終了だ 。 Once I've returned to the dorms, one day will have passed peacefully. 「支倉君」 Kiriha: Hasekura-kun. 紅瀬さんが、すっと俺の横に立った。 Kuze-san stands up in front of me. 「ど うしたの？」 Kouhei: Can I help you? 「あ れ」 Kiriha: Look. 紅瀬さんが顎で教室 の入口をさす。 Kuze-san indicates the door of our classroom with her chin. 目をやって、一瞬、心臓が止まりそうになっ た。 Following her gaze, my heart nearly stops. 「副会長……」 Kouhei: Vice president... 教室の入口で、副会長が手招きしていた。 The vice president stands beckoning to me at the door. 今まで、教室まで来たことなんてなかったはずだ 。 She never comes to my classroom to see me yet. 「なんだ ろ」 Kouhei: I wonder what it could be. 「本人に聞いてみたら？」 Kiriha: Why don't you try asking her yourself? 背中を汗が伝うのを感じる。 I can feel sweat dripping down my back. 「土曜日はありがと、楽しかったわ」 Erika: Thanks for Saturday, it was a lot of fun. 「こちらこそ」 Kouhei: For me as well, so thanks to you also. 近 づきすぎたのか、副会長が一歩後退する。 I might have gotten too close, because the vice president backs up a step. 「兄さん、昨日は何もしてこなかった？」 Erika: Did my brother do something to you yesterday? 内容が内容だ 。 Now this is a pickle. 口にしていいものか迷う。 I hesitate to mentioning the incident to her. それに…… Basically because... 口にしてしまったら、昨夜のことがすべて現実 になってしまう気がした。 If I do mention it to her, it would mean accepting that everything that happened last night was real. 「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: Nope, it was nothing. 「ほんと、あの人のいたずら好きにも困ったも のだ わ」 Erika: Honestly, he just does whatever he wants, its very troubling. いたずら。 It was just a prank. そうだ 、いたずらだ 。 That's it, a prank. 昨夜のあれもいたずらに違いない。 There's no way what happened last night was reality. 心配して損した。 I feel a lot better now. 「また、風呂事件みたいのはご勘弁だ からな」 Erika: Don't allow him to pull another thing like the Bath Incident. 「あれは、たちが悪すぎよ」 Kouhei: That was too cruel. 頬を膨らます副会 長。 The vice president puts on a sulky face. 様子を見るに、どうやら副会長は昨夜のことを知らないようだ 。 I can pretty much infer now that the vice president doesn't know what happened last night. 「ところで、もう帰り？」 Erika: In any event, are you leaving? 「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 「それじゃ、昇降口まで一緒に行きましょ」 Erika: In that case, let's walk to the school entrance together. 「わ かった。カバン取ってくるよ」 Kouhei: Sounds good. Let me go get my bag. 副会長と他愛のない世間話をしながら、昇降口までやってきた。 I walk with the vice president making chit chat about nothing until we reach the end of the school. 「そういえば、 副会長はどうして生徒会をやってるんだ ？」 Kouhei: Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, how did you end up joining the student council? 下駄箱のふたを開けながら、尋ねる。 I ask while opening my cubby in the shoe rack. 「そうねえ」 Erika: Good question. 同じく、下駄箱のふたを開く副会長。 She says while similarly opening her own. 副会長のクラス── The vice president's class... ５年２組の下駄箱は、俺の背面 Fifth year, second group. Their shoe rack is on the opposite side of the rack as my class. 「あ……」 Erika: Ah... 「これ」 Erika: These. 副会長は手紙を２通持っていた。 The vice president is holding two letters. 「珍しくないんだ ろ？」 Kouhei: This isn't exactly an unusual sight, is it? 「そうね」 Erika: That's true. あっさりと言う。 She replies quickly. さすがだ 。 Just as one would expect, she's incredibly popular. 「どうするんだ？」 Kouhei: What are you going to do with them? 「読んでから決めるわ」 Erika: Read them and decide. 「今のところ、 誰とも付き合う気ないけど」 Erika: Even though right now I can't date anyone... 「ずいぶんと親切だな」 Kouhei: For you to go through the trouble to read them even though you know the answer is no, that's very nice of you. 「この人の気持ちをなかったことにしたくないだけよ」 Erika: It's not like I want their feelings to disappear. なぜか── I wonder why... リアクションに迷った。 She wavered in her reaction. 「私はこの学院にいるすべての人に、楽しい学 院生活を送ってほしいの」 Erika: I want all the students here at this academy to have an enjoyable school life. 「も ちろん、これを書いた人にもね」 Erika: Naturally, that includes the people who wrote these letters as well. と、カバンに手紙をしまう。 And with that, she slides the letters into her bag. 「なら、ＯＫしてやれば？」 Kouhei: And what happens if you say 'okay' to one of them? 「バ カ？」 Erika: Are you an idiot? 「こ んなとこで嘘ついても、お互いに嫌な思い出しか残らないわよ」 Erika: There's no way I could date someone now with how busy I am, all that would happen would be creating unpleasant memories. ま、馬鹿な質問だったと思う。 She thought it was a stupid question. 「それもそうか」 Kouhei: I suppose that's true. 「さっ き、なんで生徒会やってるのかって聞いたわね」 Erika: Anyway, didn't you ask how I joined the student council a little while ago? 副会長が、茶色のローファーをぽんと置く。 The vice president sets down her tawny brown loafers with the soft smack of leather hitting tile. しなやかな足をそ の中に収め、とんとんと、つま先で地面 She slides her supple foot inside, wiggling her toes around and tapping the shoe on the floor to get the fit right. そして、俺を見た。 Finally, she looks at me. 「みんなに楽しい学院 生活を送ってもらうために、自分にできることを考えた結果よ」 Erika: It's a natural extension of my desire to allow everyone to lead an enjoyable school life. そう言って笑う副会長。 So says the smiling vice president. な んだ か、まぶしく見えた。 She's absolutely dazzling. 「立派なもんだ 」 Kouhei: That's awesome. ちょっとくたびれ気味のスニーカーをはき、新 品の上履きを下駄箱に入れる。 Changing into my beat up sneakers, I put my indoor shoes into the cubby. あとは、ふたを閉めて…… Then I go to shut my cubby doors... 「あ れ？」 Kouhei: What? ふたは、誰かの手で しっかりと押さえられていた。 Someone's hand is already holding it open. 「なかったことにされかかってる俺の気持ちは、はたしてどこに行くのかな？」 Iori: If she's going to discard my feelings so quickly, where do you think she's going to put them? 声も出ない。 My voice won't come out. 「燃えないゴミ箱か い？」 Iori: The non-burnable garbage bin? 「か、会長……」 Kouhei: P- president... 後ずさろうとする俺の腕を、会長がつかんだ 。 As I shrink away from him, the president catches my arm. 「せめて、燃えるゴミにして空に還してほしいね。そのほうがロマンチックだ ろ？」 Iori: She should at least put it in the burnable garbage bin. That's more fiery and romantic, right? 「兄さんの気持ちなんて、どこの自治体でも回収してくれないわよ」 Erika: If one of these letters is yours, I'll put it in a different municipality's garbage, to take it even farther away. 「ひどいな」 Iori: How cruel. 「んなことより、いきなりなによ」 Erika: Anyway, what do you want? 「ちょっ と用事があってね」 Iori: We've got few things to take care of, okay? 「ふたりとも、これからいいだ ろ？」 Iori: You two are off for the rest of the day, right? 「え……」 Kouhei: Eh... 「取って食おうってんじゃないんだ から、そんな緊張しないでよ」 Iori: This isn't some major task, don't be so nervous. 「さ、監督生室でお茶でも飲もう♪」 Iori: Now, let's go drink tea at the Prefect's Building♪ ぐいっと腕を引かれる He tugs my arm. こうなればしかたがない。 Well, no helping it. 昨夜のいたずらの意図を、納得いくまで聞かせ てもらおうじゃないか。 I wonder if I should ask him what the intention of the prank last night was. 「会長、一人で歩けま す」 Kouhei: I can walk on my own, president. 「これは失礼」 Iori: How rude of me. 手を離し、軽く万歳する会長。 Pulling my hand away, I make a gesture of surrender to the president. 「今度は、なに企んでるの？」 Kouhei: What are you scheming this time? 「真面目な話だ よ、珍しく」 Iori: To have a serious conversation, however rare that might be from me. 「自分で言ってれば世話ないわね」 Erika: So even you're willing to admit it. 副会長は、ふん、と一つ鼻を鳴ら The vice president pouts like a spoiled child. 「ねえ」 Erika: Ne... 「ん？」 Kouhei: Mm? 「兄さんとなにかあった？」 Erika: Did something happen with my brother? 「昨日、ちょっとな」 Kouhei: Yesterday... something, yeah. 「そう……」 Erika: I see... 「忠告するのが遅かったみたいね」 Erika: Too late to warn you, I see. 悔しげに顔を歪める副会長。 The vice president's turns to one of worry. 「そんな顔するなよ。ただ のいたずらさ」 Kouhei: Don't make such a face, it was just a little prank. 人の血を吸ってたなんて、いたずら以外のなんだ というんだ 。 Drinking someone's blood, what else could that be besides a prank. マジだ としたら、会長がヤバい犯罪者か吸血鬼になってしまう。 If it was serious, then the president is some sort of dangerous criminal or vampire or something. 「お客人の到着だ 」 Iori: Our guest has arrived. 「そうか」 Seiichirou: I see. 部屋では、東儀先輩がパソコンに向かってい た。 Inside the room, Tougi-semapi sits facing his computer. 「瑛里華、悪いがお茶を」 Iori: Erika, the tea, if you would. 「わ かったわ」 Erika: Alright. 副会長は隣の 給湯室へ入っていった。 The vice president walks into the adjoining room with the water heater. 「座ってよ」 Iori: Please, sit. 「はい」 Kouhei: Okay. この椅子に座るのは３回目だ。 This is the third time I've sat in this chair. 前の２回と、部屋の雰囲気は変わっていない。 The atmosphere hasn't changed from the way it was the first two times. どうでもいい世間話でも始まりそうな、気軽な 空気だ。 A carefree, easy atmosphere that starts idle chit chat. 「今日は、なんの用ですか？」 Kouhei: What is it this time? 「せっか ちだね。お茶が出るまで待ちなよ」 Iori: Aren't you impatient? We're still waiting on the tea. 「あ、そうだ……」 Iori: Oh, that's right. 思い出したように、会長席の後ろから何かを 取って As though he just remembered something, the president takes something from behind his chair. 「これ、 君の落とし物だよ」 Iori: This is something you dropped. テーブルに紙袋が置かれた。 He places a paper bag on the table. どくり、と心臓が鳴る。 I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. 袋には『菓子舗さゝき』と書かれていた。 The bag says "Sakki Pastry Shop" on it. 言うまでもなく、俺が東儀先輩から預かったものだ。 It's the bag that Tougi-sempai had entrusted to me to give to Shiro. 時計の秒針が進む音が聞こえてきた。 I can hear the sound of each individual tick of the second hand of the clock going on inexorably forward. 俺の脈拍に比べ、それはずいぶん呑気なリズだを刻んでいる。 Comparing that interval to that of my pulse, I can tell my heart rate was through the roof. 「伊織、ちょっと」 Seiichirou: Iori, can you come here for a second? 「失礼」 Iori: Excuse me. 二人は難しそうな表情でパソコンを眺め、なに やら話しはじめた。 He joins Tougi-sempai by the computer, and they both squint at the screen together, discussing something. 会長の横顔を見ていると、昨夜の光景が記憶の底から浮かんでくる。 Looking at a profile of the president, a memory of the spectacle from last night seizes me. あれは冗談なんかじゃない。 That... wasn't a prank, was it. あ の手で女の子を拘束し、あの口で血を吸っていたんだ。 Those hands were restraining some girl, and those lips were drinking her blood. そんな、ほしくもない確信が、どこからかわきあがってきてしまう。 I'm not sure how, but I'm now certain of that it was real, despite desperately not wanting to believe it before. かちゃ *clink* 「お 待たせ」 Erika: Thank you for waiting. 「……ありがとう」 Kouhei: ...thank you. 「部屋暑い？」 Erika: Is it hot in here? いつの間にか、額が 汗だくだった。 I hadn't realized it before, but there is sweat on my brow. ポケットを探るが、ハンカチは見あたらない。 Fumbling through my pockets, I can't find my handkerchief. 「これで良かったら使って」 Erika: If you want, you can use this. ポケットティッシュを袋ごと渡された。 She hands me a small package of facial tissues. 「さて、始めようか」 Iori: Well then, shall we begin? 会長と東儀先輩がパソコンを離れ、こちらの席 に座った。 Tougi-sempai gets up from the computer, and he sits in a chair near me. 「ひとを働かせておいて、何やって Erika: So now that we've gathered everyone, what's next? 「ソルティア」 Iori: We play solitaire. 暇つぶしじゃねえか。 Can we please not waste my time? 「泣 かすわよ」 Erika: I'll make you cry. 「そうカリカリするな。これから面白い話をするからさ」 Iori: Don't be so grumpy. From here on out, it's going to be an interesting conversation. 「まったく」 Erika: Honestly... 副会長も席に着き、全員が揃った。 As the vice president takes her seat, now all members of the student council are present except Shiro. 「さて、単刀直入に行こう」 Iori: Now then, let's get straight to the point. 言ってから、紅茶 に口をつける。 After saying this, he takes a slow sip of his black tea. 知らずに噛みしめた奥歯が、ぎり、と悲鳴をあ げた。 I'm clenching my molars tightly together to prevent myself from yelling at him. 「昨日のことをどう考 えてる？」 Iori: What did you think about what you saw yesterday? 「それは……」 Kouhei: Well... 「会長が、女の子の血を吸っていたと」 Iori: I saw you drinking a girl's blood, and... 「兄さんっ！」 Erika: Nii-san! 副会長が勢いよく立ちあがる。 The vice president shoots up from her seat with great force. 「みっともない声出すなよ」 Iori: Please don't shout at me with such an imprudent voice. 会長は俺を見たまま、副会長に言う。 He scolds her easily without taking his gaze of me. 穏やかだ が重みのある声に、副会長も腰を下ろした。 Hearing his calm and relative voice, the vice president sits down. 「それで？」 Iori: And? 「それで……」 Kouhei: And... 「俺はなんなんだ ？」 Iori: What am I? 「あれが演技とかじゃなければ……」 Kouhei: If that wasn't some sort of performance... 「演技ではないよ。俺は血を吸った、実際に」 Iori: That was not a performance. I truly was drinking blood. 沈黙が降りる。 Silence falls upon the room. 異常だ 。 It's strange. この人は、異常なんだ 。 This person... is strange. 喉まで出か かっている言葉が、なかなか出てこない。 The words I want to say are stuck in my throat, and won't come out. 「どうした？　俺はなんなんだ ？」 Iori: What's wrong? What am I? 「…… い、異常です」 Kouhei: ... s- strange. 苦労して、声にする。 With a lot of effort, I finally get the word out. 「ところが正常なん だ 」 Iori: But I'm perfectly normal. にやり、と笑う。 He's broadly grinning. 「なぜなら、俺たちは人間の血を糧とする生物 だからだ 」 Iori: Why? Because for us, blood is our food. 「君にわかりやすく言えば、吸血鬼」 Iori: The word you're looking for is... "Vampire". アホか、と思った。 That's absurd, I think. だが、いつものようにはツッコめなかった。 But, it rings hollow to my ears. それ は、場の雰囲気に飲まれていたせいかもしれなかった I don't know if it's because of the atmosphere of this place or what, but... 俺が徐々に、その事実を受け入れはじめているからかもしれなかった。 ... little by little, I'm coming to accept this story. 「と言っても、信じないだろうな」 Iori: Even if I say that, you probably don't believe me. 「そうだな……例えばこういうのはどうだ？」 Iori: Let's see, how about a demonstration. 立ちあがる会長。 The president stands. その姿が、 In the blink of an eye, he... 一瞬で消 える── disappears. 「とか」 Iori: Like so. ぽん、と肩に手を置かれた。 An invisible hand is placed lightly on my shoulder. 「っっ！？」 Kouhei: ?! 「身体能力は抜群なんだ Iori: My body's abilities are somewhat extraordinary, no? 「例えば、オリンピックで金メダルを取ろうとしたら、それらしいタイだ になるよう手だ減しないといけないくらいに」 Iori: For another example, I could easily take most of the gold medals in the Olympics if I didn't want to pull my punches. 肩から、感 触が消える。 The hand resting on my shoulder vanishes. と…… And... 会長はテーブルの向かい側に立っていた。 The president is back at his seat at the table again. 今度は、なんとか移動の軌跡を追えた。 Somehow, I manage to track his movements the first time. 別に消えたわけじゃないようだ。 It's not as though he's completely vanished. 「なんな ら、後で競争してもいい」 Iori: If you want, you can test me more thoroughly later. 「そう簡単には、信じられんだろう」 Seiichirou: There's no way he can simply believe you like this, is there? 「ふむ」 Iori: Hrmph. 「東儀先輩は、その」 Kouhei: Tougi-sempai, are you.... 「俺 は違う。ただ伊織や瑛里華とは長い付き合いなのでな」 Seiichirou: No. I've simply be associated with these two for quite some time now. 「知っていて、付き合って……」 Kouhei: I knew that you've known them for some time, but... 「もちろんだ」 Seiichirou: Naturally. 副会長に視線を向ける。 The vice president eyes them both cooly. 「……兄さんと同族よ」 Erika: ... and I'm the same as Nii-san. 腹立たしげに眉を歪めていた。 Her eyebrows are furrowed with anger. ティーカップがカタカタとかすかな音を立てていた。 My teacup is making a clattering sound against the saucer. 俺の膝が、小刻みに振動しているせいだ。 That's the fault of my knee trembling against the table leg. 「ま、あとは、昨日の女の子に話を聞いたらいいかもしれない」 Iori: Well, after this, let's have you talk to that girl from yesterday. It will do you some good. 礼拝堂で の、苦しげな嗚咽が耳の奥によみがえる。 Those pained cries from inside the Chapel are relived inside my head. 「あの子は……知り合いなんですか？」 Kouhei: Was that girl someone you knew? 「いや。可愛かったから選んだだけだ」 Iori: Nope. I simply chose her because she's cute. 「彼女、昨日のことは何も覚えていないはずだ」 Iori: However, she doesn't remember anything about yesterday. 「それは、どういう？」 Iori: Do you know why? 勝手に動く膝を手で押さえながら言う。 I put a hand on my quivering knee to stop it as he speaks. 「俺たちは、人の記憶を消せるんだ Iori: We can erase human's memories. 「血を吸った相手が、こっちを覚えてたら困るだろ？　生きる知恵だね」 Iori: It would be pretty troubling if those who we drank blood from could remember the experience, right? It's necessary to our existence. 理にはかなっているが、常識からは外れてい た。 That makes sense, but it's still outside the boundaries of what can actually be true. 「首の傷までは消せ ないから、絆創膏かなんかでだしてるだろうけど」 Iori: The bite marks don't vanish though, so we have to conceal them with a puddy-like substance. 「それだって、不思議に思うでしょう？　なん で自分はケガしてるんだって」 Kouhei: Even still, don't people wonder why they have injuries they don't remember receiving? 「ところがさにあらずさ」 Iori: That is a possibility. 「たいがいの人は、自分が納得できる理由をつ けておしまい」 Iori: But in general, most people are content to live out their lives without questioning things too carefully. 「仮に覚えていたとしても、辛いことや嫌なことは、なかったことにしちゃうのが普通さ」 Iori: Even if someone were to remember such an occurrance, most people would let such an unpleasant and disagreeable memory fade away into nothing. 会長が俺を見る。 The president looks at me. すべて見透かされ てしまいそうな、細く鋭利な視線。 He's completely seen through me, even with just a single glance. 「ね」 Iori: Right? お前だって、そうだったろう？ "It's the same for even you, right?" 無言のうちに語りかけてくる。 That's what his eyes are silently saying. 凍るような恐怖の中で、腹の底だけが、じわっと熱くなっ The cold terror inside me is slowly getting warmer. 「だ、だからなんです」 Kouhei: I see. 「別に責めてるんじゃない。健全に生きるために備わった知恵だ 」 Iori: I'm not exactly condemning you. A healthy existence is one firmly grounded in reality. 俺たちが、人の記憶を消せるのと変わらな い」 Iori: And we are outside of that 'reality' that you used to be part of. そ う言って、会長は紅茶を飲む。 He takes another sip of tea after saying that. 「伊織、あまり脅かすな。喧嘩がしたいわけ じゃないだろう」 Seiichirou: Iori, don't be so intimidating. We don't want him to think badly of us. ああ、もちろんだ」 Iori: Ah... of course. 「なあ、瑛里 華」 Iori: Right, Erika? 「うるさいわ ね」 Erika: Shut up, you. 「ともかく、 今までのところはわかってもらえたかい？」 Iori: Anyway, do you think you've understood everything we've been speaking about up until now? わかるもわからないもない。 I've understood, yet I don't understand. 話が突飛すぎる。 This conversation is just too crazy. 悪い冗談の類だ。 If its a joke, its all in pretty poor taste. そう考えたかったが、無意識に震える身体がそうさせない As I think that, my body starts to shake uncontrollably. 「これも……いたずらですか？」 Kouhei: Is this... all just a prank? 「違う」 Iori: No. 「俺は、支倉君に生徒会の一員になってほしい んだ。だから正体を明かした Iori: I want you on the student council. That's why I've disclosed our identities to you. 「秘密にしたまま誘うことも考えたが、長い間にはいずれバレる」 Iori: If I tried to keep it a secret and kept inviting you back here, over time you would have figured it out anyway. なら、先に話しておいたほうがいいだろう」 Iori: If that's the case, isn't it just better to be honest from the get go? 「ありがた迷惑です」 Kouhei: I'm not exactly thankful for your honesty... 「だいたい、この生徒会だって、なんか目的があって集まってるんでしょう Kouhei: And anyway, what kind of objectives does this student council have? 「活動自体は普通の生徒会だ。やりたいから やっている」 Iori: The same activities as any student council. We do things because we want to. 「なんで俺なんです？ Kouhei: And what am I? 「それは、生徒会に入って くれたら説明しよう」 Iori: We want you to join the student council, like I said. 「入らなかったら？」 Kouhei: And if I don't join? 「悪い が、記憶を消させてもらう」 Iori: I'm sorry, but you'll have to have your memories erased. 冗談を言っている顔ではなかった。 His face makes it clear he isn't joking. 「記憶を……」 Kouhei: My memories... 「ここ２週間、君がこの島に来てからの記憶を 丸ごと消させてもらう」 Iori: It would erase the memories you have of roughly the last two weeks since you arrived. 「俺たちの記憶だけを消すような、器用な真似はできないのでね」「 Iori: We can erase memories, but it isn't very precise. 記憶を消した後は、一切、君に関わらない」 Iori: Still, it will definitely erase only that section, and nothing else will be effected. 「それを信じろと？」 Kouhei: I'm supposed to believe you on that? 「信じてくれとしか言えない」 Iori: You can believe or disbelieve. むりやり絡んできて、 Involving me in all this against my will... むりやり血を吸ってるところを見せて、 Making me watch him drinking other people's blood against my will... むりやり正体を明かして、 Disclosing his identity to me against my will... それで思い通りにならなければ、記憶を消す。 And unless I do what he wants, he'll erase my memories. 相手のことなんてまるで無視。 He's completely doesn't care what I think about the situation. 子供かと言いたくなる。 He's like a little boy. 「ほとんど、おもちゃ扱いですね」 Kouhei: You really are like a little boy who has to get his way, aren't you? 「だが、そうでもしなければ俺たちは友人が作 れない」 Iori: But, without doing this, we cannot make new friends. 友人か Friends, huh. 調子のいい話だ。 What a nice way of explaining it away. 「判断は支倉君に任せるよ。心が決まったら教えてくれ」 Iori: I'll leave the final decision in your hands. Let your heart guide your decision. 「補足しておくが、記憶を消すのに痛みはな い」 Seiichirou: If it helps any, memory erasure is a painless process. 「以後は、安全な生活を保障しよう。もちろん 君の友人を含めてだ」 Seiichirou: Afterwards, we won't trouble you. We guarantee that for you and your friends. 「新学期は始 まってしまったが、それでも２週間だ。いくらでもやり直しはきく」 Seiichirou; Unfortunately the new school term has already begun, however it will only be those two weeks. 2週間……。 Two weeks, huh. つまり、俺が島に来てからこっちだ。 In other words, everything since I've arrived here to this island. この期間の記憶を失うってことは、つまり、ま たゼロから始める So letting them wipe my memories means, basically, I'm starting over from scratch again. 友 人の顔を覚え、 My friend's faces... 教師の顔を覚え、 My teacher's faces... 施設を覚え、 The campus layout... 学院のルールを覚える。 The school rules... 並べてみて、意外に簡単なことだと気づく。 It's pathetically easy to itemize exactly what I'd lose. なにせ、今まで同じようなことを２０回も繰り返して来た That's because I've already relearned all that twenty times before. ２０回が２１回になったところで痛くもかゆく もない。 Twenty times, twenty one times... What difference does it make? それだけのこと。 So that's it. それだけのことなんだ。 That's all there is to it. また転校したと思 えばオールＯＫ。 Its essentially transferring schools once again. I'm okay with that. それで、この人たちとの関係もきれいさっぱり 清算だ。 That will allow me to start my relationship with these people over fresh again. 吸血鬼の友人なんて作ってなんになる？ How could I ever be friends with vampires? 重っくるしい秘密を、墓場まで抱えていくのか？ Can I carry their burdensome secret with me to the grave? やり直すんだ。 I want to start over. 俺の新しい学院生活を。 With a new school life. ……心は決まった。 My heart is decided. ... Kouhei: ... な ぜかためらった。 Why am I hesitating? ど うした？ Iori: What's wrong? 「い え」 Kouhei: It's nothing. なんだ？ What is it? もう一度、自分の気持ちを見つめるが…… Once again I look into my own feelings. よくわからない。 I don't know. ただ 、さっきも感じた熱さが腹の底でぐるぐると渦を巻いていた。 It's just... a hot feeling I had in my stomach has been swirling around in there since a little while ago. 気にするのはやめよう。 I'm going to try and ignore it. 大事の前の小事だ 。 It's a small price to pay. 「決心しました」 Kouhei: I've decided. 「記憶を消し てください」 Kouhei: Please erase my memories. まっすぐ前を見て言った。 I say it frankly with my eyes facing forward. 会長も東儀先 輩も、表情を変えなかった。 Neither the president nor Tougi-sempai bat an eye. ただ、副会長だけが唇をかんだ。 But, the vice president bites her lip. ... Kouhei: ... バケモノじみた姿を見せて、仲間にならなければ記憶を消すなんて取り引 きにもなってませによ Kouhei: Seeing such a monsterous thing, there's no way I could associate or what to even keep the memory it. 大 体、 脅迫して生徒会に入れた俺と、上手くやっていけると思ってるんですか？ Kouhei: Besides, don't you think threatening me onto the student council isn't the best idea anyway? 「ふぅーーーー」 Iori: *sigh* 会長が大きく息を吐く。 The president sighs in a long breath. 「しょうがないか」 President: No helping it, I suppose. 笑顔で言う。 He says with a big smile. 「ごめんなさい ね、いろいろわずらわせて」 Erika: Sorry to trouble you like this. 「でも、あなたのことを考えれば、そのほうがいいかもしれないわね」 Erika: But if this is what you've decided, then this is for the best. 副会長はすこし寂しそうに笑った。 The vice president smiles helplessly. 「ごめんな」 Kouhei: Sorry. 「いいわ、悪いのはこっちだから」 Erika: It's fine, we're the ones at fault here. 「さて、湿っぽくなるから、さっさとすませてしまおう」 Iori: Well then, let's get this over with. 「今から？」 Kouhei: Right now? 「伸ばしても君の時間を無駄にするだけだ 」 Seiichirou: There's no reason to waste your time. 記憶を消したあとは１日ほど意識を失うと思う」 Seiichirou: After erasing someone's memories, they'll be asleep for about a day. 「夜になったら、俺たちが君を寮の近くまで運 ぶ。一般生徒に発見されるように」 Seiichriou: Once the evening sets in, we'll bring you near your dorm, and allow you to be discovered by an ordinary pupil. 「こちらは、発見 されたら病院に運んでもらえるような流れを作っておく」 Seiichirou: From there, it's easy to have you transported to a nearby hospital for treatment. どうしてそんなことを？」 Kouhei: Why do all that? 「病院のベッドで目 覚めたら記憶がなくなっていたという状況は、周囲が受け入れやすいだろう？」 Seiichirou: Isn't it easiest to peacefully accept losing your memories when waking up on a cot in a local hospital? 「特に君の友人がな」 Seiichirou: Especially surrounded by your friends. あらかじめ決めていたのか、何度も試したことがあるのか…… With everything already set up like this, I wonder how many times they've carried it out? 東儀先輩は、さらさら と説明した。 Tougi-sempai is offhandedly offering the explanation as though he's done it a million times. 「そ れじゃ、記憶を消すのは瑛里華、頼んだよ」 Iori: Well then, I'll leave the memory erasure to you, Erika. 「はあぁっ！？」 Erika: Whaa~? 「ば、ばか言わないで、それは兄さんの仕事でしょっ！」 Erika: Don't say such stupid things, that's your job, isn't it? 「彼に記憶があって、一番困るのは瑛里華だろ？」 Iori: I think it would be best if you did it. 「なんで私がっ！」 Erika: Why me? 「俺、別に記憶を消さなくてもかまわないし」 Iori: Because I'm not going to erase his memories. おいおい。 Wait... 「あの、生徒会には入りませんよ？」 Kouhei: Um... but I'm not joining the student council, so...? 「あー、違う違う」 Iori: Ah... no no. 「昨日の女の子の記憶消しちゃったからさ、当 分は力が使えないんだ」 Iori: I erased the memories of that girl from yesterday, so its more like I /can't/ use my powers right now. 「だから俺の場合、もうちょっと直接的な方法で忘れてもらうよ」 Iori: If you leave it to me, I'd have to use a bit of a more direct method. 言葉の意味はつまり…… Which means, they would have to... 殺す。 Kill me. 「できないと思ってるの？」 Iori: Think I wouldn't? 全身がざわりと総毛立つ。 The hair all over my body stands on edge. 理屈なんかない。 He's not just saying that. これは本能の世界だ。 My instincts are telling me for sure. 殺される。 I'm would kill me. 確実に殺される。 Without even blinking an eye. 血を吸うと か、身体能力が高いとか、記憶を消せるとか… It's either drink my blood, or kill me, or erase my memories... そ んな細かい証だはどうでもいい。 The method is not really important. この人は、違う生き物だ。 These people aren't even living beings. 人間を餌として活動する生き物なんだ。 They feed on living beings to stay alive. 「といっても、こういう怯えた顔はもうされたくないので、瑛里華、頼むよ」 Even if I say that, I don't want to see his terrifying face like this, so please, take care of it Erika. 「卑 怯だわ、こういうことだけ押しつけて」 Erika: It's completely unfair, pushing such a thing off on me. 彼女も、会長が本気であることはわかっているようだった。 She is just as serious as the president about doing this. 「お前が日頃からたるみすぎなんだ。しょっちゅう言われてるくせに」 Iori: It's normally you, and you've been slacking. I've been telling you that. 「お説教はけっこう」 Erika: I'm trying to teach you a lesson. 片手で遮り、副会長は俺を見た。 Holding up a hand, she looks at me. 「いいのね？」 Erika: Are you okay with this? ああ Kouhei: Yeah. 「潔いことで」 Erika: In truth? 苦虫をかみつぶしたような顔で言った。 She makes a sour face saying it. 「二 人にして」 Erika: Leave us. 「よろしく ね～」 Iori: I'm counting on you then~ 「支倉、お別れだ」 Seiichirou: Hasekura, I'll be seeing you. 「お世話になりました」 Kouhei: Thank you for everything. 「い や」 Seiichirou: It's fine. 表情を変 えぬまま、東儀先輩がドアに向かう。 Without batting an eye, Tougi-sempai turns to the door. 「期 待してたんだがね」 Iori: I had high hopes for you, though. 「ご期待に添えずすみませんね」 Kouhei: Sorry for falling short of them then. 「ま、いいさ」 Iori: Well, never mind that. 「生きて きた道に責任を持てない男なんざ、俺の部下としちゃ不十分もいいとこだ」 Iori: I'm not very good at taking responsibility for my actions, and I'm best at having my various subordinates do things... 「なっ！？」 Kouhei: Eh? 身を乗り出し、俺の胸に人差し指を突きつける。 Leaning forward, he presses a single finger against my chest. 「ここはね、意志ある者だけが輝ける舞台なのさ」 Iori: This school is a stage upon which only the most determined can shine. 「せっかくやり直すんだ。性根から入れ替える のをオススメするよ」 Iori: You'll perform well the second time around, I know you will. ちょんっと俺をつついて、会長は離れた。 After imparting that to me, the president let me go. 「それじゃ、楽しいニュー学院ライフを」 Iori: Well then, I leave you to your new school campus life. いつの間にか、日が傾いていた。 I just realized it now, but the sun is getting low in the sky. 残陽が差し込み、部屋には息が詰まるほどの赤が充満している。 A foreboding, deep red light permeates the room, the final efforts of the nearly vanished sun. 逆光に立つ副会長は、 ますますその美貌を輝かせていた。 The vise president stands, backlit by that dying light, and it somehow only increases her beauty. 対峙する副会長に表情はなかった。 She wears no expression. 「始め ましょうか」 Erika: Shall we begin? 「ど うすればいい？」 Kouhei: What should I do? 「座っていてくれればいいわ」 Erika: Just stay seated. そう言って、俺の前に立った。 Saying that, she stands in front of me. 副会長は目をつむった。 The vice president shuts her eyes. 足を肩幅ほどに広げ、大きく息を吸う。 Standing with her legs shoulder-width apart, she takes a deep breath. 暫時、肺に息を留め、静かに吐き出す。 Holding the air in her lungs for a short moment, she then quietly lets it all out. ゆっくりと── Slowly... 彼女の双眸が開かれる。 Her eyes open. すでに、スイッチは入っていた。 The change has already come over her. 森の奥にたたずむ湖のように澄んだサファイアの瞳は、いまや紅蓮のルビーへと変貌していた。 Her eyes, once colored like the crystal blue of a lake in the depths of the forest, are now the sanguine red of a crimson lotus. 彼女を包む空気は恐怖に逃げまどい、輝く髪を舞い上がらせる。 She is enveloped in a dreadfully terrifying aura, her hair sparkling and shimmering about her head, aloft on unseen winds. 内に凝縮された力を体中から噴き上げ、彼女はあらゆる存在を睥睨していた。 Flares of power violently erupt from her body, and she looks at me with an overpowering gaze. これが── This... 吸血鬼。 ... is a vampire. 俺のちっぽけな想像は、一瞬で粉砕され跡形 もない。 There is no doubt that she could obliterate my existence in the blink of an eye. 圧倒的な存在感の前で、俺は、自分がまだ生 きているという確証を探し狂ったように唇を噛みしめていた。 Against this overwhelming presence, I can only bite my lip in a desperate attempt to confirm that I am still alive. 彼女が一歩踏み出 す。 She takes a step forward. 聞 こえるはずの足音は、風の渦に飲み込まれ霧散した。 I should be able to hear her footsteps, but instead there is only the sound of rushing wind in my ears. ぶつりと、繊維が切れる感覚。 I feel the flesh of my lips give way before my teeth. 口の中に鉄の味が広がった。 A metallic taste seeps into my mouth. それでも、さらなる確かさを求めて唇に歯を食 い込ませていく。 Though I've bitten so hard I'm bleeding, I can't help but seek more of that pain... pain which let's me know I'm still alive. 「支倉くん」 Erika: Hasekura-kun. 穏やかな、しかし揺るぎない動きで彼女の腕 が突き出される。 She extends her arm in a calm, steady movement. 陽炎をまとった掌が俺の額に触れた。 As she puts her hand to my forehead, the air in front of my eyes shimmers hazily as it does on a hot summer day over the baking earth. どうしてこうなってしまったのか……。 Why did it have to end up like this? わずかな悔恨が胸をかすめる。 I'm starting to feel some regrets. だがもういい。 But, it doesn't matter. すべては終わり だ。 It's all over now. 「悪く、思 わないでね」 Erika: Please... don't hate me for this. 額がじりじりと熱くなる。 My forehead feels as hot as the scorching sun. やや遅れて後頭部が熱 くなってきた。 Slowly, a delayed realization comes from deep in my mind. 消える。 It's all going to disappear. 俺の２週 間が。 These last two weeks... 目を つむろうとしたそのとき、 I've been trying to ignore that fact, but... 俺は気づいてしまった。 The full implications of that realization hit me now. 彼女の 紅玉の瞳から── Those ruby pupils of hers... 涙がこぼれていることに ... have tears in them. 「ふく、かいちょう……？」 Kouhei: Vice... president? 「なに よ」 Erika: What? 副会長の手が小刻みに震える。 The vice president's hand is trembling. 「どうして……」 Kouhei: What's wrong? 「悔しいのよ」 Erika: It's painful. 「悔しいの」 Erika: It's painful! 「記憶を消さなくてはならないことも、この 学院に記憶を捨てられる人がいることも、それが私の友人だったこともっ！ Erika: I'm erasing not only your memories of this school, but of everyone here at the school, and of the friendship that we share! 「一 から十まで、すべてが悔しいのよっっ！！」 Erika: Everything from start to finish, it's all just too painful! 副会長は叫んでいた。 The vice president is crying. 全生徒の憧れの的である副会長が、恥も外聞も なく叫んで This girl who is an object of adoration to all the students in the school, normally so reserved, cries in front of me openly, not caring the kind of state I see her in. 「なんで黙ってるのよ、何か言ったらどうなの？」 Erika: How can you sit there silently? Why don't you say something? 「どうせ記憶がなくなるんだ、いまさら何も言 うことはないよ」 Kouhei: You're going to erase my memory no matter what I do, what's the point in saying anything? 「そうやって、全部なかったことにして生きてきたのね」 Erika: If I do that, everything from your life here will be gone! 腹の底で、また火がくすぶり始める。 Once again, I can feel a sickening sensation in the pit of my stomach. 彼女の言葉に腹が立っているのではない。 I'm not upset at her words. ただなにか、自 分を突き動かそうとする衝動がくすぶっているんだ。 But for some reason, it stirs something inside me. 「ねえ、 どうして簡単に記憶を消そうなんて思えるの？」 Erika: Why do you let me erase your memories so easily? 「この 学院の生活は、消してしまっていいような、どうでもいいものだったの？」 Erika: Your life at this campus is about to be erased, are you okay with that? 「あなた、なんのためにこの学院に来たのよ？」 Erika: Why did you even come here to this school? 目的なんて別にない、なんとなくだ。 I didn't have any particular goal, I just sort of came. 自分に言い聞かせるように、頭の中で反芻する。 I ruminate upon that in my own head. 『本 当にそうなのか？』 『Is that really the truth?』 不意に、そんな疑問が浮かぶ。 Suddenly, that question comes into my mind. はじめて校門に立ったとき、自分は確かに、 新しいものへの期待に包まれていた。 I remember the very first time I stood before the school gate, wrapped up in the anticipation of a new experience. それ は、なにかを変えたいと心のどこかで思っていたからじゃないのか？ What was it that I wanted to change? 俺は、なにかを変えたかった。 There was something about myself I wanted to change. 渡り鳥みたいな生活に嫌気がさしていたのだ。 I was sick of my migratory bird-like existence. 誰とどんなに親しくなっても、すぐに訪れる別れ。 I wanted to become close to people, without having to separate once again almost immediately. その たびに味わう、身を裂かれるような辛さ。 Whenever I have to leave people I'm close to, it rips me up inside. そんな生活を何度も繰り返すうちに、俺は……。 Suffering through that experience over and over, I... 環境にとけ込む術ばかりを身につけ、友人を作ることをしなくなった。 ... I managed to learn techniques for living my life without ever really making connections with anyone. この島での件があってからは、なおさらそうだった。 I thought that upon reaching this island, I could finally stop that destructive habit. 部活だって同じことだ。 It was the same with club activities. 迷惑をかけるから入らない。 I always said I didn't want to join, since I'd only be leaving again shortly, and I didn't want to bother the real members. それは一面で 真実だが、本当は違う。 That was part of the reality of the situation, but there's more to it. 確定した別れが恐くて、人とつながる場を避 けていたんだ Since separation was inevitable, I didn't want to do anything where I might form close relationships with people. 俺がなかったことにしてきたのは、人と深くつながりたいという、本当に単純な欲求だ。 At those gates, I had wanted that 'me' that can't make friends to go away, and I had hoped to finally form real connections with people. Such a simple thing. その瞬間、腹の底の火は炎の渦となり、 How could I have forgotten such an important thing? 『今ごろ気がついたのかい？』 『You finally remember?』 とでも言うように、赤い舌をチロリと出した。 The realization is like an electrical shock through my whole system. ああそうだ。 Yes. 今になって、やっと気づいた。 I finally remember. だから俺は、両親の誘いを蹴ってまで、全寮 制のここを選んだんだ。 That's the reason why I rejected my parent's invitation to come overseas with them and chose a school with dormitories. 「もういいわ。時間の無駄ね」 Erika: Well, fine. I guess I'm wasting my time. 副会長の瞳には、炎 が揺らめいていた。 A small flame is flickering in the vice president's pupil. 額に当てられた掌が、再び熱くなる。 Its is so obvious. 何かを変えたい。 I wanted to change myself. 明確にではない ものの、そう思って入学した学院。 That's why I came to this academy. その２週間が、今まさに消えようとしている。 These past two weeks are about to be erased. 転校をもう一回するだけ……。 I'm /transferring/ again... さっきまではそう考えていた。 I was okay with that earlier. でもそれ じゃ、昔と同じことを繰り返しているだけだ。 But if I accept that another transfer is inevitable, then I'm making the same mistakes all over again. 「副会長」 Kouhei: Vice president. 「しゃべ らないで。集中できないわ」 Erika: Don't talk, you'll break my concentration. 「もういい」 Kouhei: It's fine. 「何が？」 Erika: What is? 「俺の記憶を、俺の２週間を消さないでく れ」 Kouhei: Don't erase my memories of these last two weeks. 怖くなったの？」 Erika: Get scared? 「副会長のおかげで、俺がなんでここに来た のか思い出せたんだ」 Kouhei: No. Thanks to you, I've remembered why I came here. 副会長が、無言で手を下ろす。 The vice president wordlessly lowers her hands. 「少なくとも、消えてもいいような時間を過ごすためじゃない」 Kouhei: Little by little, I've realized I'm not okay with losing the time we've spent together. 真意を探る ように、副会長が俺を見る。 The vice president looks at me, considering my words carefully. 俺は強い視線に負けないよう、じっと彼女を見 据えた。 Refusing to look away from her piercing gaze, I return her stare intently. 「……怖じ気づいたわけではなさそうね」 Erika: I guess it's true you're not scared. ああ Kouhei: Yeah. 彼女を包んでいた力が消える。 The overpowering aura vanishes. 「おかげで、人の記憶を消さなくてすんだわ」 Erika: Well, thank you for that. I don't have to erase memories now. 安堵したように息を吐く。 She takes a relieved breath. 「でも、どうい う心境の変化？」 Erika: But... what made you change your mind? 「転校が嫌で全寮制の学校に来たんだ。今さら転校を繰り返したくない」 Kouhei: I came to a school that had dorms specifically so I wouldn't have to transfer ever again. 何かを変えたくて ここに来た、とか More like I wanted friends... 友人が欲しかった、とか ...that I wouldn't have to abandon in a few months or a year. ホントの理由は恥ずかしくて言えなかった。 But that real reason is too embarassing to explain. 「そう。ちょっと後ろ向きな気もするけど、見逃してあげるわ」31108,14,「 Erika: I see. I'm a little upset with you for letting it go this far, but I guess I can overlook it. あり がとう」 Kouhei: Thank you. 「終わっ た？」 Iori: All done? 会長と東儀先輩が 入ってくる。 The president and Tougi-sempai walk in. 「おや」 Iori: Oh? 「おやおやおや？」 Iori: What's this? まじまじと俺を見る。 He stares at me with a fixated gaze. 「記 憶消すの、ナシにして下さい」 Kouhei: I've decided that... I don't want you to erase my memories. どうしてまた？」 Iori: Why now? 「瑛里華の迫力に怖くなったのかい？」 Iori: Did you get scared of Erika when she got all serious? 「いえ、気が変わりました」 Kouhei: No, I just changed my mind. どのように？」 Seiichirou: How so? 「それはいいじゃないか。彼自身の問題だ」 Iori: It's fine, isn't it? That's his own business. 「俺としては、仲間が増えて嬉しいよ」 Iori: As for me, I'm just glad our little circle of friends has increased in number. 両手を大げさに広げる会長。 The president spreads his arms grandiosely. 「そのことなんだけど」 Erika: That's true, but... 「私は、秘密さえ守ってくれれば、生徒会に 入ってくれなくてもいいと思うわ」 Erika: I think he can keep a secret, and it's okay even if he doesn't want to join the student council. 「記憶と生徒会、二者択一ってことだったはず だ」 Iori: His memories, or the student council, those are the two options we gave him. 「私への相談もなく、兄さんが勝手に進めた ことでしょ？」「 Erika: You never consulted me about that, that's just something you did on your own, right? 私は、支倉くんがここに入っても入らなくてもかまわないし」 Erika: As for me, I don't particularly care if Hasekura-kun joins or doesn't join. 「そりゃないだろ～。 Iori: That's not true, right? 俺は 瑛里華のためを思って」 Iori: I did this all for your sake, Erika. 「人のせいにしないで」 Erika: You shouldn't do stuff for anyone's sake. 「俺も、秘密さえ守 れるのなら、無理強いはしない」 Seiichirou: I also feel that he can be trusted with the secret, so there is little reason to compel him to join. 「征、寝返ったな」 Iori: Sei, you betray me. 内輪もめが始まった。 The internal dissension has begun. 俺が生徒会に入るってことは、この輪の中に入るってことだ。 Joining the student council means... I'd be joining into this circus. ……悪くないな。 ... Well, I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. いや、それじゃだめだ。 After all... 俺は、何かを変えたいんだ。 I want to change, don't I? この２週間で生まれた人とのつながりを、もっ ともっと大切にしていかなきゃならない。 These two weeks have finally produced people that I feel real connections to, and I should cherish and hold on to that. 俺の学院生活は、俺 が作っていくんだ。 I'm forging my new campus life here. 「待ってください」 Kouhei: Wait, please. 「なに？」 Erika and Iori: What? 火花を散らしていた兄妹が、同時に俺を見 る。 In the middle of sparks flying, the brother and sister pair turn to look at me at the same time. 「生徒会にぜひ入れてください」 Kouhei: Please, let me join the student council. 「え えっ！？」 Erika: Eeh? 嫌そうな顔をされた。 She makes an unhappy face. 軽くへこむ。 My heart sinks a little inside. 「フィーーーーッ シュ！！」 Iori: A fish!! 魚じゃねえ。 I'm... not a fish for you to catch. 「これで少しは仕事が楽になるな」 Seiichirou: This should make our duties a bit more interesting. 「これから、よろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: I look forward to cooperating with you all. 「もちろんだ。思う存分よろしくしてあげようじゃないか」 Iori: Of course. I'd be happy to give you all the cooperation you can handle. 「こちらこそ、よろしく頼む」 Seiichirou: I look forward to working with you. 二人と握手を交わす。 I shake hands with both of them. 残った副会長は、腰に手を当てて不機嫌そうに していた。 The only one left is the vice president, her hands tucked behind her back, a cranky look on her face. 会長と東儀先輩、俺の三人の視線が彼女に注がれる。 Together with the president and Tougi-sempai, the three of combine our gaze upon her. 「な、 何よ」 Erika: Wh- what? ぷいっと顔を背け る。 She averts her expression in disgruntlement. 「歓迎されてませんね」 Kouhei: Well that's unwelcoming. 「い ろいろ難しい年頃だからねえ……」 Iori: She's at a bit of a difficult age... 「ま、支倉くんがいいって言うなら、こっち も気にしないわ」 Erika: Well, if Hasekura-kun says he's okay with joining, then I suppose I don't have any objections. 「でも、入れてくださいってスタンスが気に入らないわね、非常に」 Erika: Still, he doesn't look like he particuarly wants to join, no matter how I look at it. 「わかってる。精一杯頑 張るよ」 Kouhei: No, I do. I'm going to do my best. 「あーもー」 Erika: Ahh... mou~ 髪をくしゃりとする副会長。 ... she said resignedly. 「しょ うがないわね」 Erika: I suppose there's no helping it. そう言って、まぶしいほどの笑みを浮かべた。 Saying that, she finally gives me a cute smile. 「あ の、お取り込み中でしょうか？」 Shiro: Ah... am I interrupting something? 白 It's Shiro. 気がつくと、ドアから白ちゃんが中を覗いていた。 Without any of us realizing it, Shiro-chan had peeked her head in through the door. 「白ちゃん、ちょうどいいところに」 Iori: Shiro-chan, you picked a perfect time to come. 「え、え、え？」 Shiro: Eh? Eh, ehh? 有無を言わさず部屋に引っ張り込む会長。 The president drags her into the room forcibly. 白ちゃんはきょとんとしている。 Shiro-chan looks around blinking in surprise. 「素晴らし い報告があるんだ」 Iori: I have something splendid to tell you. 「……あ、支倉先輩、こんにちは」 Shiro: Ah, Hasekura-sempai. Good to see you. 「こ、こんにちは」 Kouhei: H- hey. いきなり間をはずす白ちゃん。 Shiro manages another sudden entrance. これはある意味、技だ。 For her this seems to be, in some sense, a talent. 「あー、こほん」 Iori: Ah... *ahem* 「実はね、支倉君が生徒会に入ることになった んだ」 Kouhei: You see, Kouhei-kun has been admitted membership to the student council. 「本当ですか」 Shiro: Is that so? 「ああ、よろしくね」 Kouhei: Ah... I look forward to working with you. 「はい、こちらこそ」 Shiro: Yes, I do as well. 「そうだ、支倉君の入会を記念して、今夜は街 にでも繰りだそうじゃないか」 Iori: That's right, in order to commemorate Hasekura-kun's admission, how about we go hit the town? 「そんな理由じゃ、外出許可が下りないわよ」 Erika: That's impossible, we don't have any authorization for an outing like that. 「堅っ苦しい学院だね、まったく」 Erika: The school is really strict about that, as well you know... それが生徒会長の発言か It's the student council president suggesting it, you know. 「では、鉄人にでも腕をふるってもらうか」 Seiichirou: Even we are not above the rules. 「あの人、量が……」 Erika: You people, that's enough... 「いざとなれば、主賓が片づけてくれるさ」 Iori: Anyway, let's let the guest of honor clean up. 動けなくなるまで食わされそうな予感がするが…… I have a forboding feeling about this, but... まあいい。 I'm sure it's nothing. 今日はとことんやってやろうじゃないか。 So much happened today. 新しい学院生活の 第一歩にするんだ。 I took the first steps of my new campus life. 「戸締まりをするから、先に出ていてくれ」 Seiichirou: Make sure the door is locked before you leave. 「白ちゃん、俺と一緒に出よっか」 Iori: Shiro-chan, come with me. 「白、 瑛里華と行け」 Seiichirou: Shiro, go with Erika. 「え、はい」 Shiro: Eh, okay. 「ほんと過保護なお兄ちゃんだよ、まったく」 Iori: You really are an overprotective Onii-san, aren't you? 「支倉くん、先に出てましょう」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, sorry to go on ahead without you. 外 は、すっかり暗くなっていた。 Outside, it has gotten completely dark. 学院で一番高いところにある監督生棟。 The Prefect's Building is the tallest building on the campus. ここからは、学院のすべてが見渡せた。 From here, I can look over the entire school grounds. 静かなたたずまいを見せる旧敷地。 The old grounds look befittingly quiet and stately. 月明かりに照らされ、白く輝く新敷地。 The moonlight glitters against the foliage. そして、都会の高層ビルのように、無数の明かりの灯った白鳳寮。 In the distance, there are endless numbers of small boxes of light, coming out of the windows of row after row of buildings in the dorms. 「あの明かり、一つひとつが学院を作っている のよ」 Erika: Those lights, one by one, comprise the entire academy. 隣に、副会長が立つ。 The vice president is standing next to me. 「学院は、いわばステージよ」 Erika: This academy... it's a stage. 「私たちは裏方として、みんながよりよい生活 を送れるよう働いているの」 Erika: We are like the stage crew, laboring for everyone else's sake so that they can live their lives. 寮の明かりを見つめながら、副会長が言う。 ... the vice president says while gazing over the rows of dormitories. その表情は穏やかで、飾り気がなかった。 That calm expression doesn't hide anything. 「それと、もう一つ忘れないで欲しいことがあるわ」 Erika: And that's one more thing you must never forget. 「私たちも、生徒だってこと」 Erika: That we... are students as well. 副会長が俺を見る。 She looks at me. 「頑張るよ」 Kouhei: I'll try not to. 「まったく支倉くんは、 覇気がないわね」 Erika: Honestly, Hasekura-kun... you have no ambition at all, do you? 「胸を張りなさい、ここでは私たちが主役なん だから」 Erika: Here, puff out your chest with pride. After all, we are also the main characters of this play! ばんっと背中をたたかれた。 She claps her hand against my back several times, encouraging me to stand up straight. 「お、おう」 Kouhei: H- hey. 胸を張る。 I puff out my chest as requested. 「もっと！」 Erika: More! さらに胸を張る。 I do it even more. 「よろしい」 Erika: Good! 満足そうにうなずいて、副会長は再び寮に目を やった。 Nodding with a satisfied look, the vice president looks back to the dorms. 俺は今までずっとステージに上がってこな かったんだ。 Until now, I have never been able to stand up on that stage. 主役でもなく脇役でもなく、舞台に関わること を拒んできた。 Neither a side character or even an extra, I have refused to acknowledge that the stage even existed. だから、傷つきもしなかったが、楽しいこともなかった。 Never exposing myself to risk, I had never truly experienced reward either. そんな自分の態度に嫌気がさしている自分にす ら気づけていなかったんだ。 But such an approach to life is boring. だが、今日からは違う。 Everything changes today. 俺もステージに上がるんだ。 Now, I too will stand upon that stage. 修智館学院という名のステージへ。 A stage named 'Shuchikan Academy'. //OP// //Switch POV to student council// 【征一郎】「鍵は全部閉めたぞ」 Seiichirou: I locked all the doors. 【伊織】「お疲れさん」 Iori: Good work. 【征一郎】「伊織」 Seiichirou: Iori. 【伊織】「ん？」 Iori: Nn? 【征一郎】「こうなることもわかっていたの か？」 Seiichirou: Do you understand what you've done here? 【伊織】「もちろん」 Iori: Of course. 【伊織】「……と言ったほうがかっこいいか な」 Iori: It sounds cool when I say something that confident, doesn't it? 【征一郎】「知らん」 Seiichirou: Don't ask me. 【征一郎】「しかし、 ずいぶんと支倉を挑発したものだな」 Seiichrou: But, it seems like you really provoked something in Hasekura. 【伊織】「彼、自分の気持ちを見ないフリして生きてきたみたいだったから、ちょっと突っついて みたのさ」 Iori: He just wasn't being honest with himself about his own feelings, and I decided to help out, is all. 【伊織】「結局、手柄は瑛里華に持っていかれたけど」 Iori: After all, 【征一郎】「なるべくして、そうなったのだ ろう」 Seiichirou: It looks like you're trying to make it that way with all your might. 【征一郎】「瑛里華と支倉では、日々に対す る考え方が正反対だ」 Seiichirou: But Erika is utterly opposed to being around him on a daily basis. 【征一郎】「口先で言っているお前とは、言 葉の重みが違う」 Seiichirou: You should give her professed objections more weight. 【伊織】「どうだかねえ」 Iori: I wonder about that? 【征一郎】「な に？」 Seiichirou: What? 【伊織】「いや、 なんでもない」 Iori: No, it's nothing. 【伊織】「しかし、よかったじゃないか。征も彼のこと気に入ってたみたいだし」 Iori: Anyway, isn't this great for us? I could tell you've started to like him a little too. 【征一郎】「そこそこな」 Seiichirou: He's not awful. 【伊織】「俺も、 いじりがいのある奴は好きだね」 Iori: I like cute guys like him. 【伊織】「ときどき、真っ向から反論してくるのがたまらなくいい」 Iori: As for Erika, sometimes its best that you face your problems head on. 【征一郎】「屈折してるな」 Seiichrou: You're quite the meddler. 【征一郎】「ああ、もしかしたら支倉は、あの方と似てるのかもしれない」 Seiichirou: Ah... is it not possible that maybe Hasekura resembles that man? 【伊織】「そうかもな」 Iori: It's a distinct possibility. 【征 一郎】「ところで、責任はとれるのか？」 Seiichirou: By the way, are you going to take responsibility? 【伊織】「なんの？」 Iori: What responsibility? 【征一郎】「支倉の件だ」 Seiichirou: About Hasekura. 【伊織】 「責任なんて取らないよ。取る必要もない」 Iori: I'm not taking responsibility. There's no need to. 【伊 織】「彼は自ら選択したし、これからも選択し続ける。もちろん瑛里華もね」 Iori: He chose this path for himself, and he'll continue to choose for himself. Naturally, that goes for Erika as well. 【伊織】「そのどこ に、俺が責任を取る必要がある？」 Iori: What within that requires that I take responsibility? 【征 一郎】「正論ではあるが、人として間違っている」 Seiichirou: It's a sound argument, but a human's common sense would disagree. 【伊織】「人じゃないからな」 Iori: But I'm not human. 【伊織】「とはいえ、けじめは俺がつけよう」 Iori: Speaking of which, I have to go. 【伊織】「あの人への報告は、きちんと俺がするよ」 Iori: I need to report everything that's happened to 'that' person. 【伊織】「征も行くか？」 Iori: Want to come too? 【征一郎】「そうだ な。お前だけだと喧嘩になる」 Seiichirou: Of course. If its just you, there will probably be a fight. 【伊織】「ははは、違いない」 Iori: Hahaha... no doubt. 【伊織】「それ じゃ、まずは支倉君を歓迎しようか」。 Iori: Well then firstly... Hasekura-kun's reception.